tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Kodlak Nikulson VS Darius Septim
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! This week we're going to be a little more political, always a good idea for blood sports! Afterall, someone once said that politics is war without blood shed, which sounds incredibly boring to me. It's like one of those corner clubs without the exotic dancers, what's the bloody point? So we decided to bring the blood to politics in the hopes of making it more interesting, cast your romance novels aside and get read for some combat! In the Blue Corner we have... Kodlak Nikulson King and leader of the frelsers and even leads their vanguard! Son of the esteemed Tate Nikulson and the presumably esteemed Frea Nikulson, Kodlak has always proven himself to be a gifted combatant and even joined the army at sixteen. They say that he could hit a turkey between the eyes from twenty paces, which seems like a waste of an arrow to me, not to mention the turkey but I won't question such a claim. However, deadly accuracy isn't the only thin that Kodlak has on his side, he also has a few anger issues as well. His eyes even turn a different colour, that would make an excellent party trick Kodlak, just don't torture anyone afterwards... Seriously, what's wrong with hitting pillows? Anyway... In the Yellow Corner we have... Darius Septim It seems that the High King of Skyrim will be going against the former High King of High Rock. Darius is the Breton Emperor of Tamriel but don't think that, that gives him any sort of special treatment, in this arena he's just a guy with a sword in a skirt! Darius brought the Septim Dynasty back to the throne of Tamriel, being able to trace his lineage back to Pelagius Septim I and a descendant of Andorak Septim. He grew up in High Rock and it wasn't all candied grapes and silk sheets, so I'm told as Darius is a veteran campaigner of the 2nd great war! Since then he's reformed the blades, kicked the Mede's butts off of the throne and reinstating the Septim Imperial Empire. Darius has a reputation for being charismatic and often times choses to use words over the sword, let's see how well that serves him here. He also sometimes cheats and throws the odd fireball, like a true politican! So, are the blades of these Nobles as fast as their tongues? Can they get out of a situation without bribes? Who will be going back home to cry into their hand embroided silk pillows? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! Polls are now closed Here are the results! Kodlak Nikulson: 6 Darius Septim: 4 (Special thanks to Humble Daedric Servant for the listings.) Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user but a user's consent is needed to use their character. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena